Yami Yasha
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: What happened to Yami after Accomplishments.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

It had begun raining, and since they were now traveling with a girl he had to take into account her well being, and stop an Inn for the evening; Yami had noticed that she hadn't complained at all. Krillin on the other hand had bitched until he stopped.

"I'm a ninja," Ino explained. "I'm not bothered by rain at all."  
"That makes sense." Yami said glaring at the bald lump that was sleeping on the couch and throwing a lamp at him.

"Ummmm..." Ino said watching Krillin jump up and freak out.  
"I'll pay for it when we leave." Yami sighed, "you get some sleep. We're out of here come sunrise."

Ino did as she was told


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"The Cell games?" Yami asked. He'd sent Krillin to see what the z-warriors were up to.

"That's what Goku and the others are getting ready for right now." Krillin said.  
"Have they completely forgotten my return?" Yami demanded.  
"Looks like it." Krillin said taking a measured step back so he wasn't within smacking range.

"Then I will just have to compete in these so called 'games' and remind them who the real threats is." Yami growled.

"What's with all of the growling?" Ino asked entering what she liked to call Yami's 'throne room'.

After leaving the Leaf Village and stopping in several other villages (Krillin's doing) the three travelers had finally made it Yami's layer, or as Ino had called it his 'dark castle'. Which it was. Yami had constructed a castle into the side of a mountain making it a part of the actual rock. All he needed was a bunch of people to rule over.

"Krillin and I are going to enter a martial arts tournament." Yami explained.  
"W-wait...I'm entering?" Krillin stammered.  
"You took the exams, well now you have my blessing to enter something. I suggest you start training."

"What about me?" Ino asked.  
"You will accompany us, but you wont be fighting. I want you to learn from watching us."

* * *

Ino didn't regret leaving the Leaf Village and all of her friends. They would all just assume she'd died during the attack; certainly she wouldn't be labeled as a traitor.

Would she?

"I know! I'll send a letter to Sakura!" She decided, "She'll keep them from sending anyone after me."

* * *

Yami didn't need to train, and was spending his free time keeping up with his plan.

Things with the soul society were still shaky, "I'll send more forces there."

Xemas was back at kingdom hearts taking care of the Sora problem. He had yet to decided what he was going to take over next, but he would need the dragon balls.

"Perhaps Dabura could handle that for me..." he mused.

* * *

Krillin slid down the wall, he was not tired and sweaty from training. No, he'd rushed off to try and find Goku or one of his other friends to make sure that they knew Yami was coming.

"I can't let him get the drop on them...Yami could end up destroying the entire city out of boredom." He said to himself as he looked for one of the fighters. "I can't believe he's about to make problems when they already have that Cell creep to deal with."

* * *

**AN:  
**

**R&R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ino finished her letter and went off in search of her new obsession.

"Yami?" She asked when she found him in a room full of maps and weapons staring out of a large floor to ceiling window with a dark grin on his face, and a victorious look in his eyes.

"Hey is there any way for me to send this letter?"

Yami turned to look at her his grin remaining, Ino had a thought that most girls (or people in general) would be frightened by him. She didn't get why though, she couldn't fear him, but she did respect and admire him.

"I'll send it. Where would you like it to go?" Yami asked. In truth he was bored and this would give him something to do.

"I'm sending it to Sakura back in the Leaf Village."  
"Alright then." He said, "have you seen Krillin?"

"He flew off about an hour ago." Ino replied leaving the room.

"The little whelp had better be off training." Yami grumbled picking up a Kuni and looking at the large world map that was covering one wall."

* * *

"I have decided where to take my conquests after this tournament!" Yami announced at dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

* * *

**The Cell Games Begin**

* * *

Fight 1- Yami vs Baby Vageta

**Victory Yami**

Fight 2- Gohan vs Roshi

**Victory Gohan**

Fight 3- Kid Boo vs SS Gotinks

**Victory Kid Boo**

Fight 4- Perfect Cell vs Super Boo

**Victory Perfect Cell**

Fight 5- Tau vs Krillin

**Victory Tau**

Fight 6- 18 vs Super Boo (absorbed Gotinks)

**Victory 18**

* * *

"You sure made quick work of that guy." Ino said praising him like a good little cheerleader.  
"Yes, he was a poor opponent for skill as great as mine." Yami replied.

He was beginning to realize that he'd allowed Krillin to out live his usefulness. 'I'll give him one last chance.'

* * *

**Round 2**

* * *

Fight 1- 18 vs Yami

**Victory Yami**

Fight 2- Roshi vs Kid Boo

**Victory Roshi**

Fight 3- Cell vs Tau

**Victory Cell**

Fight 4- Roshi vs Cell

**Victory Roshi**

* * *

******Round 3**

* * *

****Fight 1- Yami vs Roshi

**Victory Yami**

Fight 2- Vageta vs Goku

**Victory Vageta**

Fight 3- Yami vs Vageta

**Victory Yami**

* * *

****It was his moment he would be fighting Cell in his perfect form, he would remind everyone there who he was and why they feared him. He had nearly killed Vageta for a second time one of these days he would end him but not until it ceased to amuse him.

Final fight Yami vs Perfect Cell Perfect form

**Victory Yami**

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the line up confusion I got the fights from my brother's game.  
**


End file.
